Meeting Matthew
by SSAFunbar
Summary: 607 days ago Garcia sent Morgan videos of Matthew Gray Gubler, she also contacted him and now she's hearing from him. Rated T to be safe language wise. Can be read alone, but I suggest reading Gublerland first to have a better idea of whats going on now.


"Hello, I'm here to talk with a Penelope Garcia, she said that I would need to get a visitors' pass to talk with her though," a tall, lanky man with short brown hair, and hazel eyes said to the receptionist at the FBI building in Quantico, Virginia.

"All right, I'm going to need to see you're a photo ID and then you'll need go through the metal detector and we'll need to get your picture and we can print you out a visitors' pass."

"All that work for one visit?" he asked.

"It's protocol, sir."

"Would it still be if it were for Mr. Jackson here?"

"Sir, do I need to get security over here?"

"No," he sounded put out. He grabbed his wallet from his back pocket for his licenses. "Do you want my picture now or after?"

"You can go ahead over to the detectors and after you've passed through, they will get the pass set for you. Can I see your hand first please?"

The man set his hand on the desk between the pair where she stamped his hand. "You'll need to show them this so that they know you've shown you ID and have been cleared."

"Where am I headed?" he asked.

"Over there," she said, pointing a little ways to the left of where they were.

He walked there rather quickly; slightly unsettled that he had ink on his hand.

"I need to see a Penelope Garcia," he told one of the guys working at the metal detectors and showing him the stamp on his hand.

"Remove all metal objects from your pockets and your shoes and walk through," he said in a gruff voice. Rolling his eyes, the man did as he was told. He was able to get through without a problem and when to get his picture taken for the pass.

The whole process took about five minutes and he was soon sent on his way to the elevators. Inside one going up was a curly haired Kevin Lynch looking in a file.

"Do you know what floor Penelope Garcia is on?" the man asked.

"Twenty seventh," he said not looking up. The other man pressed the twenty seventh floor button, lighting it up. A few floors later, Kevin got off.

No one else had gotten on before he made it to the right floor and once he got out, he was immediately greeted by a women who was walking by saying, "Hi, Reid."

Ignoring her, he took a few steps straight out and asked a blonde haired agent. "Do you know where Penelope Garcia's office is?" he asked for what felt like the millionth time that day.

She turned her head, saying, "Very funny, Doctor Reid. Hey, you look nice today," and walked away.

"Morning, Spencer," Anderson said, walking by to the break room.

As he stood there not sure of where he needed to go, there were several other people that referred to him as Reid and he was getting annoyed.

"Reid, I need to see you in my office," Hotch said, walking up to him.

"Who the hell is Reid and why is everyone calling me him?" He shouted.

"This is no time for jokes, Reid," Hotch said in his usual 'all work and no play' attitude.

Scrunching his face, the man said, "I'm not trying to be funny here, but here's a good joke for you; why did the chicken cross the road? To get to your mom."

If looks could kill, 'Reid' would have been considered luck to only be able to die once. The man walked away and was closely followed by Morgan who happened to be a witness to what just happened

"What the hell was that about?"

"Do you know where this Penelope Garcia chick is?"

Not wanting his mother to be talked about like that, Morgan answered by pointing to a door in the opposite direction, and that meant that he would have to pass Hotch, who was still standing there, with his mouth still agape. Before Morgan could suggest taking the other way around, 'Reid' was already walking back the way he came.

"You might want to close your mouth, you might catch a fly," he said when he walked past him.

'Reid' found his way to the door with the name _Penelope Garcia_ labeled on it. He entered the room without knocking first, surprising the daylights out of her.

"Hey, Sweetie, I wasn't expecting you," she said.

"You should have, you're the one who invited me here."

"I did?" she asked confused beyond her wits.

"Yeah," he replied, showing her a sheet of paper.

Her eyes grew in surprise and she breathed the words 'Oh, my God.' Then said, "Sit down, I'll be right back."

***With Hotch***

Hotch had just sat down when Morgan walked in, not bothering to knock. "He didn't mean it," he said, "He's not himself. He never dresses like that and he most certainly never acts like that."

"I don't care Morgan, you don't say that for any reason in any situation," Hotch practically yelled. He took a deep breath and said, "I hope for his sake he snaps out of it soon. If he does anything to anyone, he will be on probation and then worse if it continues."

"I'm going to make sure he's been warned and see what's up with him," Morgan said, leaving the office to find him.

It was an easy thing to do as he stood as if he had just exited the elevator. And as Morgan approached him, he said, "I'm sorry I'm late, I was held up in traffic, and…"

He was interrupted by Morgan asking, "What the hell was that and how did you change so quickly?"

"What do you mean? I just got here and I was already warring this," Reid said completely confused.

"Don't play stupid, Reid, you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"I didn't do anything and I have no idea what you're talking about Morgan."

Now Morgan was getting mad, "Hotch is wicked pissed off at you; he says if you don't knock it off you'll be put on probation. And if I were you, I'd say sorry."

"I'm not going to apologize for something I didn't do."

"You need to clean up your act, Reid," Morgan said before leaving a shocked and utterly astonished Reid to stand there.

"Morgan," Garcia could be heard calling out. "We have a big problem!"

He moved quickly toward where she waited outside of her office. "What's wrong?"

"Um, I don't know how to say this, but I invited someone here, like a long time ago and I never expected he would come, but he did, and, um…"

"Hey, hey, hey, whatever it is, just say it."

"I, um…here," she stammered, opening the door behind her.

Sitting with one leg hanging off the arm rest of the computer chair and seeming totally absorbed in his phone was Reid; the one that had a sense of style and was a total dick.

"Hey, it's Baldy," he said barely giving a glance up at the new comer.

"Garcia?" Morgan asked testily.

"Morgan, this is Matthew Gray Gubler. Matthew, this is agent Derek Morgan," she informed the two men.

"Can I talk with you outside for a moment?" Morgan asked looking at Garcia. As soon as they were both in the hallway and the door was closed, Morgan asked, "What is he doing here?"

"Well, you know when I first found those video? I kind of sent him an e-mail saying that Penelope Garcia of the FBI would like to talk with him and it wasn't a mandatory thing but more like a survey. I didn't think that he'd actually show up."

"Garcia, when you say the FBI wants to talk with you, of course they'll show up. Now, you need to talk to Hotch because he said some things to him under the impression that it was Reid."

Her eyes grew wide as she asked, "How do I get rid of him?"

Before Morgan could answer though, Matthew was exiting the room and deliberately looking at Morgan he asked, "Do you guys have a vending machine here?"

"Uh, yeah. It's in the room to the left of the elevator," Morgan responded.

"Cool," he said taking a few steps before turning on his heels then asking, "Do you have a dollar?"

Garcia and Morgan exchanged a glance before he took out his wallet and pulled out a twenty. "This is all I have."

"That will work," Matt said taking it from him and heading back to the bullpen area.

"Ask him a few survey questions or something. I don't know but he has to go."

"Alright, will you keep an eye on him while I talk to Hotch? Keep him in the break room and I'll meet you there afterwards."

With that said, they went off to find there respected person.

Upon giving the door to Hotch's office, Garcia got no response and when she went to look in through the windows, she noticed the blinds were closed letting not a single glimpse into the room visible. Garcia was not one to give up so easily and went for the more direct approach of inviting herself in. Finding the door unlocked, she approached her boss and lightly said, "Hotch."

"What is it Garcia?"

"I want to let you know that it wasn't Reid that you were talking to earlier. It was that actor, Matthew Gray Gubler."

Hotch, unsure, asked, "What is he doing here?"

Garcia took the seat opposite from where he was seated and began telling him what she had told Morgan. When she was done, he said, "You need to get him out of here, now."

*MEANWHILE WITH MORGAN*

When he entered the break room, he immediately found Matthew seated at one of the tables eating something from a plastic container and talking with a fellow agent and as he came closer, he could hear what Matt was saying, "… we should get together sometime and maybe, you know," he pushed his lips out as if he were going to give a kiss.

"Wow, Reid. I always thought you were a sweet guy, but you're just an ass," she said standing and leaving.

"Well who needs you, slut," he called after her then seeing Morgan said, "She totally came on to me."

"Sure she did. Where'd you get that?" he asked pointing to the container being eaten out of.

"Hum, this? It was just lying in the fridge over there," he jerked his head in the direction of the fridge.

Letting a sigh out his nose, Morgan lifted up the lid to see whose name was on it; Anderson.

"Listen, Matt, you can't just go around stealing people's food or hitting on women."

"Oh, is that your job here?"

"No, it's just rude and this is a professional building."

Ignoring Morgan, Matt took another bite of the chicken and pasta that Anderson had brought for lunch and asked, "So, what's up with that guy, I mean what, does he have a stick up his ass or something?"

"He's been through a lot in-"

"And why is everyone calling me Reid? I gather I look like him or something, but seriously," he said through a mouth full of food.

"I know that the e-mail you got said something about a survey, but that isn't the real reason Garcia asked you to come here. See, we have this friend, Reid who looks exactly like you."

"So let me get this straight, this Garcia chick contacted me through the FBI just to meet her friend?"

"Pretty much," Morgan said.

"Well," Matthew said standing up then continued to say, "I'm out of here. And I'm taking this with me," he grabbed what was left of Anderson's meal before heading out the door.

Sighing, Morgan followed a few seconds later and when he went to find where he went, he was unable to find him. Scanning the bullpen, he quickly found the brown haired man standing on the other side of the room looking like he was in the middle of an animated conversation.

"Matthew," he said, walking up to him before realizing it was the wrong person he was looking for.

"Who's Matthew?" Reid asked him.

"Ah, no one really. He just happens to have the same hair as you."

"Morgan-?"

"Sorry, Reid, I have to go," he apologized as he scurried away to find his missing person.

*With Matt*

As he stood waiting for the elevator to come up, he looked out over the railings to see all of the FBI agents hard at work. That was when he noticed her; she had long dark hair and was currently savoring the coffee in her mug. It wasn't until he could hear the faint dinging of the elevator doors opening that he walked to the stairs leading to the desks.

"Well, hello there," he said in a smothering voice as he leaned against her desk.

"Hey, Reid," she said looking up at him, glad to have a distraction from her work. "Hum, there's something different about you. Is that a new shirt?"

"Um, yeah, a new shirt," stumbled over his words as he decided to do what he does and play the role of this Reid guy.

"Have you finished your files yet?"

"Ah, no?" he said unsure.

"We should probably work on it then so Hotch doesn't freak out on us," Prentiss commented when there became a sort of awkward silence.

"Right, which is my desk again?"

She stared at him in disbelief for what felt like five minutes until she realized that he had been completely serious. "That one," she pointed.

"Thank you," he walked to the desk and sat down. He had absolutely no idea what he was supposed to do and so he picked up two pens and started to drum on the different objects on the desk.

"Reid," Prentiss complained.

"Sorry." After a moment of staring at whatever was in front of, he thought it would be a good idea to get a look into Reid's life by looking through his drawers. The long one on the top was filled with his writing utensils and a few books and papers. The two bigger ones on the side were filled with files upon files of case folders and papers. The bottom drawer amazed him; it was filled with different candies and toys that could keep a kid busy, things like cards, spinning tops, and a bouncy ball, and a ball that could easily be thrown across the room, there was also a film canister, a water bottle, and Alka-Seltzer tablets.

Smiling to himself, he pulled to last three things out and poured some of the water into the canister, then with quick fingers put a crushed tablet into the water, put the cap on, and placed it on the desk. Seconds later, it was flying through the air and landing on Emily's desk, mere inches away from where he hand was writing.

She looked up to glare at him, but she couldn't help but smile when she saw the grin on his face. Soon, they were both laughing. Matt picked the bigger ball out from the drawer and said, "Catch."

As they took turns throwing the ball for one another to catch, Reid was about to return to his desk when he noticed someone at his desk. He furrowed his eyebrows and took a step closer. Somehow he looked familiar and as he thought back, it hit him.

***With Morgan***

It felt like he had looked all over the entire building trying to find this one guy, he had asked at the reception desk if they had noticed him leaving, but they had not. Desperate, he took the elevator back to the right floor and headed back to Garcia's office where she was waiting for him to return.

"Morgan, where's Matthew?" she asked sounding upset and when he didn't answer, she said, "I gave you one job, just one; to keep him in the break room, that was all I asked you to do."

"We will find him," he tried to comfort her. Just then, the door opened and in stalked Reid.

"I've finally figured it out," Reid said, "Matthew Gray Gubler; I should have figured it out sooner. I thought we were over him, it's been six-hundred and seven days since you first found out about him."

"Reid, I can explain. I sent him an e-mail around then and he's just responding to it now," Garcia explained.

"I can't believe this," Reid said.

"Wait, does that mean you know where he is?" Morgan asked.

"Yes," he's at my desk playing catch with Prentiss. Does she know?"

Morgan shook his head before leaving the small office followed by the other two. As they approached the bullpen, Matt saw them coming out of the corner of his eyes, he had seen two of the three before, but he wasn't sure who the third was.

"Hey, Baldy," he called to him.

Curious, Prentiss turned her head to see who Reid would have called that. She was surprised to see Morgan leading Garcia and him? She looked at Matthew again than back to Reid.

"Hey, Prentiss, Reid, I'd like to introduce you to Matthew Gray Gubler, and Matthew, this is Emily Prentiss and Spencer Reid."

Standing up, Matthew walked up to Reid and asked, "Have we met before? You seem familiar somehow."

"Wait, you're Matthew Gubler, the actor?"

"Yes, now shh, I'm trying to concentrate. Why do you I feel like I know you?"

"Because you two look exactly alike," Garcia helped.

"Hum, maybe. Yeah, that's it, we look alike, but I'm clearly better looking," he smirked.

Reid rolled his eyes and was about to say something when Prentiss interrupted him, "Does anyone care to explain, I have no idea what's going on."

"I contacted Matthew because I thought it'd be fun to meet him, there's no survey by the way, and I never thought that he'd show up and when he did, we didn't know and just a lot of confusion came with him. I'm sorry everyone," Garcia said.

Matthew was as different as night was to day from Reid. As the team each got a chance to talk with Matt, they discovered that he was just as insane as he had seemed on the videos they had first seen of him.

At some point, he had given all of the girls his phone number and it was before lunch when he had to go if he were to make it to the set of his next movie on time, not that he really cared.

When he did finally leave, the team had gone back to working on their case files, all of them sure they would have to leave one or two for the next day but it had been worth it when everything had been sorted out. And as Reid was pulling a file from his drawer, everyone could hear Anderson walking out of the break room, looking furious as he shouted, "Who took my lunch!"

Fin.

A/N: Happy Birthday Gube! I hope you all like it and I apologize to you Matt, I have no thought in my mind that you act like that, I only went by your documentaries. Anyways, let me know what you thought, how I can improve and all that, thank you all for taking the time.


End file.
